deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jackythejack/Wander vs. Buck: Out of Their Element
David vs. Goliath is a very popular tale that has seen parallels in many different forms of media throughout the ages. With that being said, some of these are...far more popular cases than others. Today we have two fighters that are experienced in taking down opponents much bigger and much stronger than themselves, but only one is going to make it out alive in this battle of Davids. Wander '''- The mysterious swordsman who went into the Forbidden Lands to kill the sixteen colossi to ressurect the woman known as Mono. vs. '''Buck - '''The weasel who was stuck in the underground of the Ice Age, fending for himself and choosing to hunt down the vicious Baryonyx Rudy. Wander Wander serves as the protagonist and the player character of the cult classic video game Shadow of the Colossus. Alongside his equine partner Aggro, Wander rushed out towards an area of the world known as the Forbidden Lands, with one goal in mind: to slay the sixteen Colossi and to ressurrect the woman named Mono, who was killed because of a cursed fate she was believed to have. However, as he was going throughout the land to destroy these Colossi and to save the woman, Wander was slowly becoming more corrupt. He was becoming paler, his hair becoming darker, and dark streaks would grow on his face. Wander was changing for the worse. This would eventually conclude in Wander killing the sixteenth Colossus, just in time for Lord Emon and his men to come in and shoot Wander with a crossbow, killing him instantly. His body would then be possessed by Dormin and Wander would become a demonic creature, but Emon was able to seal the beast away before it could cause harm. Now, with such a sad story in mind, how about we take a look at the few, precious weapons that the warrior has, huh? '''Magic Sword: The magic sword in question is an old and ancient object that Wander had stolen before he had visited the Forbidden Lands. This magic sword is said to be the only weapon that is capable of killing a Colossi, and it likely made out of a material such as steel or iron, given the looks of it. The sword can also emit beams of light, but these are only used for discovering weak points on a colossus and navigation to the next colossus, and doesn't seem to be useful in many other ways. The sword is about the length of his arm, giving him good reach. Bow and Arrow: This is far away from Wander's first choice of weaponry, as he normally relies on a trusty sword like any good warrior would, but that isn't to say he's not decent with a bow and arrow. However he's only really shown his prowess against colossi, which aren't exactly easy to miss. Buck Buck is one of the main characters and the newest addition to the cast in the movie Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. He is a weasel who lives in an underground biome underneath the surface, where dinosaurs are still alive and roam the lands, acting like nothing had ever happened. Buck wasn't born here, however. He's the only mammal that lives in the underground, so he had to have come from somewhere. When Buck fell down into the underground, he had gotten into trouble quickly. He had ran into a giant dinosaur that he would name Rudy, and the dinosaur would actually gauge his eye out of his socket. Buck would later bandage up his socket with a bundle of leaves, but the dinosaur would swallow him up before he could get a chance to leave. Thinking quickly, however, Buck grabbed the dinosaur's uvula and managed to launch himself out of the dinosaur's mouth, breaking off a tooth and later on fashioning it as a weapon. Buck would later thrive in the dinosaur realm, being the only mammal, but managing to fend for and defend himself against all sorts of predators all the same. Over the course of the movie he had shown his experience and skill in surviving in the realm of the dinosaurs, and he's shown some interesting weaponry. Let's take a look at the two we will be using. Knife: While not exactly a fair comparison it works in the hands of Buck. Buck's slightly curved knife takes advantage of his smaller size and speedy movements to make quick strikes. It is made out of the tooth of the dinosaur Rudy, and is Buck's primary weapon, which he can use to threaten other dinosaurs and carnivorous plants all the same. Of course, it's not that big, barely half of Buck's height, but it can still get the job done. Smoke Pellets: Buck doesn't only have primitive weapons. He's somehow managed to fashion himself some smoke bombs as well, though it's a wonder how he's...actually been able to do this. Either way, the smoke bombs are very unsuspecting fruit lookalikes, which Buck carried around with him on a belt. These can be used with his small size to make him run circles around his opponents with them being unable to see him, and they can be used to make a quick getaway when necessary. X-Factors It's difficult to find X-Factors for these two considering their...very differing backgrounds, but there are some things we can compare. Let's take a look at this. Skill Wander hasn't really shown much skill that would be useful in a fight against an opponent similar to himself. He's fought many of the colossi, and has done so without a problem, but when it comes to those his size, he hasn't shown the neccessary skill to really make some solid judgements. Despite this, we do know that he at least does know how to use his weaponry, and he has skill with a bow when going up against hard to hit targets like the bird colossi, even if it's still gigantic Buck, on the other hand, has a lot of skill with more animalistic opponents, similar to the colossi, in fact. While other animals in the world of Ice Age are smart in some cases, like the Herd, dinosaurs don't tend to have this sort of intelligence, and seem to run off of instinct for whatever reason. Buck can, however, use his knife to efficiently defend himself from opponents far larger than him, and with apparent ease considering how he thrives in this environment. Experience This one is a bit tricky, as not all of the experience is going to be relevant in this case. Take Wander for example. Wander has plenty of expereince going against opponents far larger than him, as the sixteenth colossi were taken care of quite easily, but he doesn't often fight opponents that are around the same size as, or are smaller than, him. Buck, meanwhile, has tons of experience fighting animals and plants alike. He has a wide array of opponents that he had to fend off when he was stuck in the underground, and is used to fighting those who are bigger and should be stronger than him. Add onto that many years of experience and you got a surprising force to be reckoned with Tenacity This one is a bit more clear cut, when it comes to determination. Wander is a very determined individual, and determination means staying in a fight for longer. He is so determined to meet his goals that he will commit crimes and go into lands that are forbidden to the public if only to bring back the life of a loved one. He would go through the hell of killing sixteen Colossi while it continuously left him more and more corrupted. Wander is a determined man, to say the least. Buck, on the other hand, is as determined as he probably is insane. He's determined to survive, and determined to bring down the beast that he scarred, Rudy. He hasn't forgotten his main goal, over the course of the many years that he had been stuck in the underground. He's been living on his own for many years, and has discovered ways to make surviving in the underground all the more easier. His sheer insanity is probably one of the things that leave him so determined. Battle/Voting Info Voting will basically end whenever I feel like it, but it may be like a week or two so you got some good time. The fight is going to take place in the Forbidden Lands, near the ruins of an old temple. Let's, uh...try this out, huh? I'm feeling weird about this fight for some reason. The Fight Wander's eyesight came to him once more and he found himself on the floor to the temple, face down. He groaned and pushed himself up with his hands as support. He was just about to push himself up when he noticed that his hands were unnaturally pale. They were not like that before. As he stood up, Wander unsheathed his sword and stared at himself. His eyes, his strange black markings, ghoulishly pale face. Something was the matter here. He didn't look human anymore...what was going on? He had just killed another Colossus and... "You have only finished half of your quest, traveller," ''spoke the voice in the ceiling, Dormin. Wander stared up at the whole in the ceiling with silent anticipation, waiting for his next mission. It seemed like Dormin's voice held an air of hesitance to it, which was odd, to say the least. "''It seems we have a visitor. Just outside our temple. You shall hear from them soon. We cannot have distractions. You know what you must do." '' Wander was now more intrigued than ever. A visitor? In the forbidden lands? How could that be possible. Wander frowned and quickly moved over to the front of the temple. next to where Mono's body lied on a pedestal. He took a moment to run his hand through her hair. It was only going to be a little longer. He just had to take care of one unexpected visitor. His hand rested comfortably on her forehead, feeling her cold temperature. Well...could it be called a temperature if she was dead? Either way, Wander looked out into the plains of the Forbidden Lands and saw only one thing that was different among the sheer emptiness of the world around him. It was a giant beast, one that he could only describe as another Colossus. It seemed to have scales wrapped around its body and, unlike some of the others that Wander had faced, it was white all around instead of being filled with blackened and dark colors. Even from afar Wander could see the scar that was on the beast's lip as well. Clearly it was injured at some point, but by what Wander had no clue. Wander stared intently at the creature for a moment longer before pulling out his bow and arrow. He slowly began moving out of the temple, going down the stairway one step at a time, keeping a close eye on the creature like he would most of the lizards that he had hunted down recently. The creature hadn't spotted him yet, and that was a good sign. If he could stay like this, Wander should be able to shoot an arrow into one of it's eyes. It was a small Colossus, after all. Smaller Colossi meant weaker, as far as Wander was concerned. Wander notched an arrow into his bow and pulled back on the string. He aimed it towards the eye of the strange Colossus and took a deep breath. One precise blow and he could blind it in one eye, which would make the rest of the fight significantly easier for him. Just as he was about to let go of the bowstring, however, a noise shattered the silence. The unbreakable silence of the Forbidden Lands that Wander had grown to be accustomed to. It was a loud, alien noise. The sound of someone speaking. "Oi, you! Stop that!" Wander's eyes widened as he realized the voice came directly from his right, and it was incredibly close to him. He spun to the right only to see...nothing at his eye level. "'Ey, my eyes are down here, buddy." Wander blinked in minor confusion before looking down to see a creature that he would not expect to see. It was some...rodent looking thing. Looked like it would make good prey for some of the birds here, were it not for the giant knife it was sporting at its side. Wander stared intently at the creature, wondering just what the hell it was. "Woah, you're an ugly lookin' fella, aren't you? Reminds me of my wife, but uh...less like a pineapple." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Wander could only focus on the eyepatch on the creature, the knife, and the belt around it that had strange, spherical objects. "Now, listen, that big fella over there? That's my kill. We got some personal history between us, nothing too big, no. It just ''gouged my eyes out!" The weasel had shown an immediate sign of aggression as it became hunched over and closed both of its paws into fists. Buck blinked his singular eye and corrected himself. "So, basically, I want you to leave that kill to me, alright? Just move along, yeah?" Wander stared at the weasel for a little longer, the gears turning in his head. The weasel continued to comment while he thought (Things such as "you really don't speak much, do ya?" or "Hello? Anyone home?"). Dormin had told him to kill this colossus himself...he had to do what Dormin said, otherwise Mono couldn't be given life once more. This had to be some kind of test. It had to! Wander had to pass this. Wander turned away from the weasel and aimed at the dinosaur once again. "Wait, what the heck are you doing? No, stop that!" Buck realized what he was doing only a little too late, and Wander let go of the arrow. It soared through the air and hit the dinosaur right in the eye. Rudy screamed out in pain and began running off. That was his big chance too! Who knows when he'd get a chance like that again? "What is wrong with you!?" Wander was about to walk off to go catch the dinosaur to push more arrows into it when Buck suddenly climbed up Wander's body and stood on his shoulder, leaning against the swordsmans head. "Seriously, you really don't have anything up there, do ya?" Wander's instincts took over and he forced the little weasel down to the ground, grabbing him with his free hand and chucking him straight down into the ground before bringing his leg back and kicking the little creature. Buck tumbled away from the swordsman and winced in pain at the vicious kick to his side. He unsheathed his knife and pointed it threateningly at the Colossi Killer. "Alright, I see how it is. You want to get wild? Well, I can get Buck wild!" With one fluid motion, Wander pulled out his sword and put away his bow. He unsheathed it and the light bounced off of it without Wander even wanting it to. Wander tilted his head for a moment before holding the sun up to the sky. Rays of light were reflected off of the blade and towards Buck. Did this thing have a weak point the sword could pick up? The rays of light hit Buck right in his only remaining eye and he cried out in annoyance. "Ah! That's my good eye you son of a milkweed! Alright, time to tango!" Wander swung his sword at the little creature, and Buck was able to put his knife in the way of the attack and deflect it before pushing Wander's sword away. He rushed forward, and Wander brought his foot back in preparation to kick once more. Buck moved out of the way at the last moment, causing Wander to almost lose his balance. Buck took this as a moment to hop up and slash at Wander's side, which cut through his clothes and his skin to leave a little bit of blood. "Haha! How do you like that!" Buck grew a confident grin on his face as Wander brought a hand to his side, feeling the wound that this strange animal had inflicted. Look, it...it didn't matter. He took hits from colossi before, he can handle this. With more determination than before, he swung forward with his sword, only for Buck to sidestep out of the way. "Missed me!" Wander swung again, Buck dodged it again. "Missed me again." Another swing, and a dodge. "Missed me again." Another swing, and a dodge. "And again. You're not really good at this are you." Wander let out a cry of frustration and swiped at the creature once more. This time, Buck didn't have time to move out of the way and he had to block the attack his his knife. The two struggled against one another for a moment, trying to overpower the over, but Wander was having difficulty forcing all of his strength into the end of his sword. Buck overpowered him due to the sheer fact that Wander was uncomfortable in a one on one sword fight. The Colossi Killer took a step back and watched as the weasel only smirked at him. It was thinking that he had won, but Wander couldn't have that happen. He had to win this. He had to. His whole mission...it was riding on this! "Given up yet? I wouldn't be surprised. Not everyday you come against someone as skilled and handsome as-wah!" Buck pounced to the right just as an arrow stabbed into the spot he was just at. He had been too busy gloating to notice the boy had switched his weapon to his bow. The rodent gritted its teeth and quickly ran off to the right. Wander tried to predict Buck's movements and hit where he was going to be next, but the damn animal was proving to be too unpredictable for there to be any predictions in his movement. Wander kept firing arrow after arrow, wishing that there was something, anything that he could do to take down this pesky little rat for good, but he was having far too much difficulty. He couldn't think straight either. It felt like something was clogging his head. Something was making him feel murky... "Alright, time for plan B. Short for Plan SMOKE BOMB!" Buck pulled off one of the spherical objects on his belt and slammed one of them into the ground. There was a sudden explosion of smoke which easily obstructed Wander's vision. Wander's eyes widened and he began to take several steps back, trying to get out of the smoke cloud. You're not getting away that easily." There was a sudden shape pouncing at him through the smoke, and Wander only saw it once it was on top of him. The weasel hit him right in the chest and forced him to the ground. Buck began scratching into Wander's face only to notice that the blood, which should have been red, was now just...black? He paused his assault. "The hell are you?" Wander let out another cry of anger and grabbed the annoying rodent before throwing him away. Buck tumbled off somewhere in the smoke and Wander pulled out his sword, realizing that his bow was going to be useless. He saw the black blood dripping down his face and knew something was wrong. This was...what happened to the Colossi? What's happening? "Well, I have to say, I think putting you down is just going to be the best for everyone." Wander spun around in a circle as he tried to locate the source of the voice, but it seemed to be moving all around him. Wander only had one though, and that was to kill. he needed to do this. He needed to win. "Coming at ya!" Buck suddenly leaped towards Wander from the smoke cloud. Wander tried to slice at Buck, but it was too late. Buck had jumped in and gotten a few good swipes. Wander winced and held a hand to his side, staining his hand black. He was starting to feel weak from all this blood he was using. He didn't know how much longer he could go on for. He needed strength! Buck moved out of the darkness again, this time not pouncing, but running towards Wander. Wander tried to step back in a hurry, but Buck was too fast for him and he swiped into one of Wander's legs, causing it to falter and for his knee to buckle. He feel down onto one knee, his injured one, and grimaced. His breathing was shaky and he couldn't find it in him to stand up. Buck came out of the smoke once more and ran towards Wander. Wander could only wave one arm at the weasel to try and force him away, but it wasn't working. Buck grabbed the arm, pushed it away, and stabbed his knife into the swordsman's chest. Wander's eyes widened and his entire body tensed up as Buck let go of his knife and took a step back. The fog was slowly clearing away. Just Wander's luck. "Sorry about doing this to ya, but I think I'm doin' you a favor. Besides, you sorta asked for it. I mean, we could have just-wait where are you going?" Wander was ignoring the weasel at this point. Instead, he was moving towards the temple once more, the one with the idols. His vision was getting blurry, and he could barely walk. With his final breaths, it seemed like Wander was going back to the temple, his arms outstretched towards the shrine where Mono lie. No one would save her now. Aggro would be lost without an owner...all because of some damn rodent. The Colossi Killer got to the stairway before he suddenly collapsed to the ground, face first, causing the knife to go even further into his chest. Wander struggled to get up for a moment, before falling limp at the staircase, a pool of black blood leaving his body. Buck frowned a little before shrugging. "Well, I gotta get the knife back," he muttered before moving towards Wander's corpse to pick it up. He stopped halfway to the corpse. It suddenly turned completely black, with no color in it whatsoever. Buck's eyes widened as huge, black tentacles would come out of Wander, like the Colossi Wander killed before his death, and came at him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," Buck said as he turned around and began to run away, only for the tentacles to grab and squeeze him tight, restricting his breathing. It wouldn't take long until he felt like he was going to go unconscious. There was only one voice in his head that he could hear as he slowly drifted away into unconsciousness. "''There is a way you could be useful..." '' Expert's Opinion The ones who had casted their votes believed that, while Wander was the bigger opponent, and had the better weaponry to handle a normal fight, Buck had far more experience and skill due to his many years living underground and fighting opponents that are far bigger than him, making Wander a Goliath in this battle of the Davids. Category:Blog posts